The Feared One and The Loved One
by KelliDeMar
Summary: He's raised her since she was young, and will even silently admit his love for her. But what happens when the most feared thing in all of feudal japan, and the most loved thing in all of fuedal japan, finally come together?
1. Reflections

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the gang

---------

Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran ahead, his face serene and only the very slightest smile gracing his lips, so slight that only Rin could see it as she turns around and beamed at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It is so good to be going home!" She laughed before continuing her run.

He said nothing, but he knew that he didn't need to. Over the years Rin had grown to understand him, she knew he agreed.

Though it was growing dark, Sesshomaru looked ahead and to his eyes the mansion was just in view, he decided he would go ahead so as to make preparations. He knew that they were far enough into his territory that Rin would be safe.

"Jaken, continue to take Rin home in the morning." His voice was cold as steel as he addressed his servant.

"Y-yes my lord! But where are you going?" Sesshomaru inwardly cringed at the toad's squeaky voice. And chose to not answer

Rin, who still was laughing and playing ahead, turned and saw Sesshomaru preparing to leave and waved, "Goodbye My Lord!"

Sesshomaru graced her with a slight look before leaving. His heart silently retching when he looked away, "Ridiculous, she is just my ward, I harbor no feelings for her" He thought to himself. But even as he said it he could feel the lie, no… he did care for her, but nothing would come of it, he would make sure of it.

She was still a child in his eyes, he cared not that to humans she was a new adult, ripe at the age of 19. And the fact that 19 years made her ripe sickened him, what would happen in the next 30 years… she would be an old human. He shook his head and continued his journey home, it was not important anyway. She was, after all, just a human.

But as he continued his walk, all he could think of was her, his mind reflecting on memories of the past, seeing her pluck flowers, dedicated to making a bouquet for her Lord, tentatively coming into his room late at night because she feared the storm.

He laughed to himself, ah he remembered that night well… she had only been 11 then…

Flashback

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open, someone was in his room, and he took a deep breath to try to catch a scent.

_Rin_

He heard her walk up to him and was about to touch his shoulder when…

"What is it Rin." His voice held the same cold tone, but she knew he was not angry. He could feel the relief seep into her.

"I'm scared, my lord." She whimpered. He merely waited for her to continue, "The storm, My Lord."

Of course… he had forgotten her fear of storms… outside thunder struck and she jumped and whimpered softly. Sesshomaru sighed; he could not bear to see her fear. He scooted over so that there was room for her. She knew he was offering and climbed in. He did not say a word, and did not touch her, until she tentatively scooted closer to lay her head on his chest. His eyes widened slightly, but he carefully draped an arm around her and waited till she drifted back to sleep.

End Flashback

She had been so innocent, so trusting, climbing into the arms of a feared demon lord because she feared the storm more than he. He shook his head, once more trying to put her out of his head, focusing on the task ahead of him.

RR!


	2. The Process

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the gang

-------

Sesshomaru entered his mansion with cold determination, blowing off the bustle of servants that had rushed to serve him. All except for one…

He entered the room in a rush, never losing his serenity and air of confidence, "Mia" he looked around and spotted her by the night stand.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked with submission, but he knew she was not afraid; he would never hurt the one person in the castle besides himself who held Rin's love.

"Rin is of an age, I still remember your offer to tell me." He did not look at her as he said it.

She laughed softly before answering, "So, Rin is of an age to take a mate, and you wish to know how she can become a half demon now?" He did not respond further than a nod.

"Well… Lord Sesshomaru, I can tell you only if you have chosen a mate for her already." Her eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"What? You know I cannot until I do this. She is far to good for any human, or low demon who would misuse her. But no demon worthy of her would take her as a human." He fumed at her.

"But… that's just the problem, the only way for a Human to become a half demon save through birth, is by a ritual that can only be preformed during the mating act. When the demon takes her for his, and puts his mark on her, he muse inject some of his own blood into the mark before sealing it and taking her. And during the mating process the blood will multiply in her system and fuse with it and make her a half demon. It is not a pleasant ordeal… and it takes a long time to recover from. The demon who does take her must be ready to take great care of her during the recovery."

Sesshomaru said nothing, and showed no emotion, save for his eyes widening slightly during the telling. He breathed in deeply, nodded to her, and exited without a word.

----

Uh oh… How will Sesshomaru deal with the new flaw in his plans?

RR!

Btw… your opinions mean a lot to me, this being my first fanfic and all


End file.
